Moments of Mr & Mrs G Callen: The way they do I do
by Nina.4444
Summary: Prequel of 'Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen'.  Includes the memorable times in Kensi and Callens' life together as they get engaged, married and finally take some of their leave for a honeymoon. Lots of the other familiar characters. Hope you like it!
1. Please part 1

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen: The way they do **_**I do.**_

**Please. **(part 1)

The first shot rang out, echoing around the room. Frantic screams and loud yelling filled the air causing two agents, across the street, to instinctively draw out their weapons as they approached the building.

"They're heading out front" Deeks' voice filled Sam and Callen's ears as they began to cross the street weaving in and out between cars. Sure enough a group of about eight or nine men quickly exited the building and separated, splitting in two directions before they began to stride away from the building disguising themselves in with the streams of other scared citizens who were flooding from the building. Callen caught sight of Deeks and Kensi exiting the building in a rush.

They had been undercover, posing as a couple; a fact that Sam had taken great joy in teasing his partner about for the last half an hour. It was an exhibition opening; lots of high class, rich entrepreneurs and businessmen attending and according to NCIS intel so were some men who were operating some very crooked business deals that wouldn't end well for anyone. Hetty had dressed Kensi up in a very flattering black dress and some heels and Deeks in a matching black tuxedo. The two had been sent on their mission so quickly that Callen had barely had a chance to take in the sight of his girlfriend.

Deeks' gestured towards his right while Kensi pulled out her spare weapon from where it had been attached to her thigh making Deeks' look at her for a second and Callen to almost smirk before he took off with Sam heading down the street to follow the first group of men.

It was a struggle but as Callen forced a pair of handcuffs on the last of the men and looked up to Sam who was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. The partners exchanged a glance assuring the other that they themselves were okay.

The second time they heard gunshots that day was through their earpieces. Sam jammed his hand to his ear shoving it further in so he could hear what was happening clearer and Callen stood,

"Kensi, Deeks! What's going on? You two okay?" Callen asked and frowned a second later when the only reply he got was the sound of a struggle and a sharp intake of breath from Deeks and a small groan from Kensi,

"KENSI, DEEKS!" He yelled again,

"Eric!" he asked a second later,

"Four blocks away, they had a long chase. I don't know how Kensi ran that in those heels bu—"

"ERIC" Callen yelled as he could hear the typical sounds of a fight getting louder.

"I don't know, they turned into an alley way out of the street cameras view" he said and Callen groaned in frustration his heart beating faster. Luckily for the two agents LAPD turned into the street and Callen met Sams eyes briefly before presenting the agents with their badges,

"Stay with this lot" Callen ordered quickly before Sam climbed into the driver's seat as one of the cops got out,

"Hey!" but the rest of the man's indignation was drowned out by the sound of breaks as Sam forced the car into a sharp u-turn.

**NCISLA**

"Kensi" Deeks managed to splutter out as he aimed a punch to the man on his right while trying to block another from the one on his left.

"I got em'" She said and took off in the direction of the other two men that were attempting an escape after she had hand cuffed the first guy to a pipe in the alley way.

After that everything seemed to happen rather fast. He'd watched his partner run after the two escapees while he took more blows from the two buff men that were trying to knock him out of the match. But he was giving back just as much, if not more than he was getting and managed to knock out one of the men on the stone wall behind them. As he handcuffed the second a familiar car, one like he used to drive himself skidded into the alleyway,

"You okay, where's Kens?" Deeks' nodded, breathing heavily while Sam yanked the guy away from him himself, and pointed behind him. But when the three agents heard a loud cry that sounded a lot like the other junior agent of the team the three of them took off towards the sound calling backwards for LAPD to keep an eye on their latest suspects.

**NCISLA**

Deeks,Sam and Callen stood side by side watching Kensi. They could have helped and of course they would have stepped in if they'd needed to but the sight in front of them was far too good to pass up.

Kensi moved quickly and deadly. She raised a knee into the first guys' solar plexus who must have been at least three times her size while driving the heel of her stiletto down onto the other, nearly unconscious, mans wrist who was attempting to grab her fallen gun.

He quickly cringed drawing back his hand and she kicked the gun away herself. The larger man attempted to throw her down but she quickly swivelled around and he went down instead. One well aimed knee in the lower back had him crying out and cringing as she straddled his back and turned around to face the other agents still watching her,

"Thanks for the help" she breathed out smiling lightly before blowing a piece of hair that had escaped her elegant up-do off her face.

Sam and Deeks both let out a simultaneous laugh before moving forwards to each of the men who were on the ground.

But all Callen could see was her. The way her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were alight, sparkling with adrenaline. She had dirt on her face and her lipstick was smudged slightly. Her dress was a little ripped and he knew that Hetty wouldn't be impressed but he thought she had never looked more beautiful.

As their partners took care of the burly men she stood and finally looked up to him smiling as she dusted the debris from her dress.

"G" She said cocking her head slightly to the side as he stared at her. After several seconds of no response she carefully stepped over one of the men and frowned slightly,

"Callen?"

"Marry me"

Deeks choked on the rehearsed words he was in the middle of delivering to the guy he arrested.

Sam spun around in his place forgetting about everything else and staring at his partner in shock.

And Kensi...Kensis' jaw dropped open and she simply stared at him.

"wh...what?" she asked in a strangled voice and he let out a small laugh as he moved towards her,

"I was planning on asking you tomorrow at dinner but..." he shook his head not knowing how to explain that this moment was even better, so much better. Perfect.

"Marry me Kens" he asked again and then gulped a moment later when she still hadn't answered,

"Please" he said and suddenly Kensi's lips tugged upwards and a delighted smile graced her lips. She took the remaining few steps between them and crushed her lips to his in response. He wrapped his arms around her waist forgetting every work protocol and kissed her back with just as much fever.

Sam turned to Deeks raising an eyebrow a small smirk on his face. Deeks just shook his head and reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet,

"Impatient" he shook his head at the man who was kissing his partner after handing a twenty dollar bill to a smirking ex-seal.

The pair broke apart when air became an issue and Callen laid his forehead against Kensi's smiling slightly. He frowned and suddenly drew back,

"So is that a yes?" Kensi, Sam and Deeks all laughed and all Kensi could do was nod happily before kissing him again.

**First chapter of the new one. (I know another one...I just can't help myself : )!**

**So this Moments of... is all about Kensi and G's wedding and early married life before babies..**

**Hope you like it and please review and let me know if you think I should write these ones too?**

**Thank you so much**

**Nina xoxo**


	2. Please part 2

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen: The way they do I do**

**Please. **(Part 2)

They walked hand in hand into the office their partners happily walking beside their respective other halves. When they did they were met with the sight of Eric, Nell, Nate and Hetty standing in a group in front of their desks. The quartet turned to the agents as one all wearing the same small smile which told them that the other NCIS employees had definitely heard Callens' abrupt proposal.

"I believe a congratulations is in order" Hetty said her eyes gleaming as she stepped towards the couple who stood before her,

"Thanks Hetty" Kensi said the happiness obvious in her voice as she stepped forwards to embrace Nate who had headed towards them. As Callen and Kensi hugged the team they didn't notice Sam walk to his partners desk and discreetly pull out the drawer. He tapped his partner on the back and discreetly handed him the small, black box that fit in his hand. Callen looked up to Sam his eyes questioning,

"Do it properly G. You both deserve it" Callen looked up at Sam and nodded before turning back around. Deeks' caught the action and pushed Kensi backwards out of his embrace before turning her around by the shoulders after throwing her a smile.

When Kensi had turned she was met with the sight of her fiancé on one knee in front of her and Sam standing just behind him. He peered up at her and Deeks slowly nudged her forward until she was only several steps away from him,

"Kens...I know I asked you already but I want to ask you again, with everyone here and I didn't have this on me so..." he left off sucking in a deep breath,

"Kensi Blye will you marry me" he asked and Kensi just grinned before taking in the ring that was displayed to her as Callen carefully flipped open the little velvet box. She stared at the glittering stone that was in front of her set into the tapered gold band between two smaller red ruby gemstones. It was simple, stunning and everything she would have wanted in a ring,

"G" she breathed out marvelling at the ring,

"Kens..can you just say it" her eyes flicked up to his blinking in confusion,

"Please" he added and she grinned at him walking towards him. She couldn't stop the laugh that excaped from her lips and she grinned at him before running a hand down his cheek,

"Yes G of course I'll marry you" she said before stepping forward and kissing him. A large smile erupted on the kneeling man's face and for the first time Callen kissed Kensi at work in front of the team.

When they pulled apart they only had eyes for each other and missed the large smiles on their co-workers faces and the phone in Eric's hand snapping some pictures of the two. Nell awed and Hetty felt her eyes well when Callen pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto Kensi Blye's left hand. The pair kissed again and Hetty gestured the team upstairs, giving the newly engaged agents a moment to themselves.

**Part two of please. Hope you guys like it!**

**Pretty please review!**

**Nina xx**


	3. Questions

**Moments of Mr and Mrs G Callen: The way they do I do**

**Questions**

Callen walked back into the room pulling his jeans up over his hips,

"Kens you nearly ready?" he called out but stopped up short as he peered inside their room. A smile spread across his face and he shook his head at the sight before him. Smirking he walked towards the bed only to climb onto it and across the other side to where his fiancé was sleeping soundly,

He quietly straddled her waist and leant down towards her face. He leant forward and kissed her lips slightly. She squirmed beneath him and blindly pushed him away with a flat palm that covered his face. Callen laughed down at his wife who had buried her face into the pillow. He kissed the inside of her hand before he brushed her hair back and lowered his lips to her neck.

"We should probably be leaving right about now you know" he heard her groan as he continued to kiss down her back,

"You'll protect me from Hetty" she said and he laughed,

"Nope you're on your own there love" she turned around and glared at him. Twenty minutes later they walked out the door and Callen chucked Kensi's keys towards his fiance who caught them effortlessly,

"See you there Mrs Callen"

"See you there Mr Callen and don't forget to ask Sam!" She yelled at his back and he turned back to grin at her,

"Have a nice conversation with Deeks" he hollered back smirking and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him,

"He loves me, he'll do it" she said sure of her words,

"Not as much as me" he yelled and she just smiled before getting into her car and beating Callen out of the driveway not able to keep the grin off her face as his parting words echoed around in her mind.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA**

Sam and Callen crouched before the body of the murdered marine. Sam shook his head and he raised his gloved hand to pull the man's wallet out of his pocket,

"Lieutenant David Rogers" Sam said and Callen pulled out his phone before ringing Eric to give him the name.

As Sam and Callen processed the crime scene and waited for the coroners' to arrive Sam noticed his partner glancing at him. When he did it for what had to be at least the eighth time Sam straightened up turning to Callen,

"G" Callen turned as well knowing he'd been caught,

"What is it?" Sam asked frowning at his partner trying to work out what was going on. Callen went to respond several times trying to form the words in his head,

"Will you be my best man?" he blurted out and the little speech that he'd concocted in his head about him being his best friend and all that went flying out the window.

Sam just chuckled realising it was just the question that had been bothering Callen. Sam shook his head,

"Well?" Callen asked watching his partner,

"Do you really think I'm gonna say no G?" Callen shrugged a little uncomfortably,

"G I'd be honoured and if you asked anyone else to be standing with you up there I'd have killed you" Callen laughed, nodding and suddenly couldn't remember why he'd been so nervous.

"Thanks Sam"

"No problem I'm happy for you G and Kens. You're good for each other" Callen just grinned as he thought of the woman he would be marrying as soon as he could,

"You know you really have a strange sense of timing G. First the proposal now this, you probably could have asked when we were having lunch or something" Callen chuckled nodding as he felt a wave of relief and happiness wash over him.

**NCISLA NCISLA NCISLA**

"Deeeeksss" the blonde haired man looked up at the woman sitting across from him. He narrowed his eyes slightly at her tone,

"What do you want?" he sighed melodramatically,

"You forget your purse again, need me to buy you the donuts?" he asked and she snorted punching his arm,

"No...no I need to ask you something"

"Shoot" he said and threw her a smile,

"Okay well you know how I'm getting married and all" Deeks laughed,

"I haven't got that bad a memory Kens" She smiled but rolled her eyes,

"I want you to give me away" Kensi blurted out and then her eyes widened as she realised that she'd said it much less...eloquently than she'd been planning.

"What?" Deeks spluttered and Kensi looked up at him meeting his eyes,

"I just wanted to ask you..if you would...you know...you don't have to but I thought I'd just ask...you know just in case you..." she said in one breath but Deeks grinned,

"You really want me to give you away" he asked cocking his head to the side considering his partner,

"I wouldn't want anyone else to do it Deeks" he grinned at her and she felt her own grin spreading across her face,

"So you'll do it" he laughed at the nervousness in her voice,

"Of course I will Kens" he said and Kensi slid out of her seat to walk around to his side and give him a tight hug before kissing his cheek,

"Thank you Deeks" she stole the last of his donut and he glared at her again, she laughed,

"One more thing" she said the nervousness creeping back into her voice. He looked back down at her in curiosity,

"Will you stand with me...up there I mean, when I get married" this time he raised his eyebrows,

"What like a bridesmaid! No...a maid of honour" he exclaimed and she smiled,

"You could be a servant of honour if that suits you better" and she laughed when he goosed her in the side at her joke,

"How about _my _best man Deeks...please... I mean I can ask Ziva I suppose but I'd rather you were there. You're my best friend—"

"Aha!" he exclaimed cutting her off,

"I'm your best friend. I told you I was" he grinned smugly and she rolled her eyes,

"and _Ziva_ Kensi...really?... I mean she's cool and you two are friends and all but Ziva over me, psssshh" he said shaking his head,

"So you'll do it" she asked,

"Course Kens. I'll be your _best man_" he said and he leant sideways and kissed her head more than ecstatic that Kensi had chosen him to do those things.

And then their phones beeped simultaneously and they pulled them out before heading out of the booth towards the car and for once Kensi threw him the keys along with a wide smile.

**Chapter 3. Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Please Review!  
><strong>

**Thank you,**

**Nina **

**xoxo**


End file.
